


The Assassin's Handbook

by WillSherJohnKhan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, The arrival of a package leads to a search for answers.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillSherJohnKhan/pseuds/WillSherJohnKhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is the meaning behind a parcel sent to 221B Baker Street? </p><p>Disclaimer:<br/>I don’t own any of these characters. I just like to play with them every now and then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Special Delivery

***

When John and Mary Watson walked into their friend’s flat, they found Sherlock sitting in his chair, eyes closed, legs crossed, palms pressed together and resting under his chin. The world’s only Consulting Detective was clearly deep in his Mind Palace.

Sitting precariously on the armrest on Sherlock’s right was a small, hard-covered notebook that looked like it had seen better days.

When the detective still hadn’t acknowledged their presence after five minutes John demanded, “Well, I’m assuming its important. Or else you wouldn’t have summoned us here early on a Saturday morning?”

Sherlock’s eyes snapped open.

Not bothering to greet the couple, he instead indicated the notebook with the tilt of his head. “What do you make of it?”

John walked over and picked it up, turning it over in his hands, looking at the front and back covers before handing it back. Shaking his head he replied. “It’s a notebook… a beaten up old notebook. What of it?”

“It was left lying against the front door this morning in an unmarked envelope,” Sherlock explained.

“No note?”

“None.”

“What’s inside the notebook?” Mary asked.

Sherlock smiled approvingly at her. Getting up, the book still in his hand he replied. “Inside this innocuous looking battered notebook, its contents includes though not limited to, instructions on how to incapacitate, maim and kill someone. “

Understanding flickered across Mary’s face. “An assassin’s handbook.”

Sherlock nodded.

“Do you know whose it is?”

Sherlock walked over to the former assassin, opened the notebook so she could read the inscription on the inside cover.

A.G.R.A.

“Yours.”

***


	2. Friend or Foe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I don’t own any of these characters. I just like to play with them every now and then.

***

221B BAKER STREET

After an agonisingly uncomfortable silence, John felt compelled to break it. Looking at his wife as he indicated the notebook that was still in Sherlock’s hands. “If that belongs to you, who has had possession of it, and why?”

“Remember the wedding telegram?” Mary responded. “From Cam,” she clarified when she received only blank looks

Sherlock’s eyes immediately lit up in realisation. “Magnussen,” he murmured.

Mary nodded. “The very same. Somehow he acquired it, and has clearly passed it on to other interested parties.”

“Oodles of love and heaps of good wishes from CAM. Wish your family could have seen this.” Sherlock quoted.

The reference to ‘family’ now held a far more ominous, and sinister meaning.

“Do you think they found what they were looking for?” John queried.

“Possibly.”

“So why send it to Sherlock?”

“Why indeed,” the detective responded. He flicked through the pages looking for any possible clues. “The real question that needs answering right now is, was this sent as a warning or a threat?”

“That would depend on who sent it,” Mary replied.

Sherlock leant down and sniffed the notebook as he flicked through the pages for a second time. Whatever he smelt had him reaching for his scarf and belstaff. “We need to go to Bart’s,” he explained as he rushed out the door.

***

BART’S PATHOLOGY LAB

In the darkened lab Sherlock used ultraviolet lights to read the secret message in the notebook.

“You got that because of its scent,” John concluded.

“Yes,” the detective replied absent-mindedly, his brow furrowed as he read what had been revealed.

61 :+? ’50?8 48( 0618 )48(0+-=

28 .(8.5(8!

;48: 5(8 -+96*3

“Well, it’s a code obviously,” he eventually noted. “Have you ever seen it before?’ his question directed to the former assassin.

Mary looked at it for several minutes, eventually shaking her head.

“No matter,” Sherlock responded confidently. “What can be encrypted can be decoded.”

Mary nodded, but it was clear she had conflicting feelings about what was about to play out.

Her past it would seem was determined to catch up with her.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comment most welcome.


End file.
